Nupraptor (chapter)
Walkthrough article |image=BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-066.png |caption=Kain meets Ariel, and learns of the corruption of the Pillars. |game= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) }} Chapter 3: Nupraptor is the third "level", or chapter, of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. It pursues Kain's quest to track down and kill the first member of the Circle of Nine - Nupraptor, the Guardian of the Pillar of the Mind. Plot When Ariel was murdered in the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]], her lover Nupraptor realized that a traitor within the Circle itself was responsible for this brutal deed. Overcome with grief and a lust for vengeance, he turned his powers against his peers, driving the minds of the Circle members into dementia. This corruption of the Pillars was almost irrevocable - only when all the currently-serving Pillar Guardians were destroyed could Nosgoth be redeemed. Kain was charged with killing these sorcerers, and returning their Pillar tokens; only when all of the Pillars were restored, Ariel told him, would his curse end. Legacy of Kain: The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Kain travels north towards Nupraptor's Retreat, honing his new powers as a vampire, and offering cynical commentary on the human towns of Nachtholm and Steinchencröe. In Steinchencröe, he encounters Irmok the Mad, a so-called lunatic who advises him to disguise his presence. With this counsel in mind, Kain enters a Gypsy camp, and obtains a human guise. This enables him to avoid detection when passing through the city of Vasserbünde, whose inhabitants express their dismay at Nupraptor's sadistic activities. Entering the Retreat, Kain reflects on the folly of the pilgrims who traveled to this fortress in search of the renowned Mentalist's wisdom. He comes upon a catatonic serving girl, who explains that Nupraptor sewed his eyes and lips shut to deny the outside world, driven to insanity and self-pity by the loss of his beloved Ariel. Unimpressed by this, Kain makes it to the sorcerer's inner sanctum, and finds that the wraith, Malek, is there to defend Nupraptor from attack. Believing that Malek will inevitably fail him, Nupraptor dismisses the Paladin, and confronts Kain alone. After a brief battle, Kain prevails in beheading the Mind Guardian, and returns his severed head to the Pillars. It dissolves into the stone of the Pillar of the Mind, resulting in its restoration. Though triumphant, Kain recognizes that he cannot expect further successes as long as Malek remains active to defend the remaining Guardians - thus, he proclaims the Sarafan warrior his next target. Walkthrough The Pillars of Nosgoth The region west of the Pillars The Light Dungeon The Lake of Tears The Wolf Form Dungeon The Region west of the Pillars The Energy Bolt Dungeon Nachtholm Steinchencröe Vasserbünde Nupraptor's Retreat Notes *''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' is not formally divided into chapters in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima guide, Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain—Official Game Secrets. *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are adapted from Tenaya's original transcript of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain at Nosgothic Realm, and the pair of official Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics scripts hosted at The Lost Worlds as of 2012. As in the Nosgothic Realm transcript, some scene descriptions have had to be manually revised to reflect the finished product, but these edits are intended to be as slight as possible. Blood Omen: LoK - Dialogue at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) See also *the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] *Nupraptor (boss) * Legacy of Kain: The Plot at The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle). * Blood Omen: LoK - Dialogue at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya). * Blood Omen Scripts at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Blood Omen